A New Kind of Beat
by SomethingGreaterXoXo
Summary: A new competition right here in Miami opens up a world of opportunities for bands all over America. Eight bands will be randomly chosen to represent themselves and hopefully win the title as A New Kind of Beat. This will have love, friendship, drama, and most importantly...music! (I do not own any songs used in this story)
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Where The Light Shines

Chapter 1 Prologue

Ally's POV

"Ally come look!" Trish exclaimed. I sighed trying to put down the song and go see what she was talking about. She flapped a flyer in front of my face.

NEW CONTEST HERE IN MIAMI! SHOW OFF YOUR SKILLS!

It read, cool it's a competition. Sort of like Battle of the Bands. We could so do that, me and Trish are in a band called the Ravens.

Reyna

Ally (me)

Vanessa (my sister)

Eli

Nathan (my sister's man)

Sophie

Trish is our manager, we've been together for three years. We celebrated with a gig at the beach. I don't wanna brag but we're pretty popular, we could go far in this contest.

"Let's do it!" I exclaimed texting the others. We so got this. Sophie, Eli, Nathan and my sister all agreed to join. Me and Trish spent that night sending an application. Hoping we'd be one of the eight bands chosen. They're picked randomly too, so anyone could have a chance.

Austin's POV

"Yo Dez, you see this?" I asked pointing to the TV.

"A whole new show? I'm intrigued Simon." a man said.

"Yes, we shall annonomyously pick 8 bands to take part in A New Kind of Beat. The champions will recieve a record label and judge the competition next year. They will stay at the Dominion Hotel and perform for America each week." he explained.

"Dude we _have_ to sign up for this. It could be our big break!" I said going online to apply.

"How will we get it? I bet thousands of people are applying." Dez asked.

"Just have to cross our fingers!"

Our band is called TADA!

Teresa (my girlfriend)

Austin (me)

Dez

Amy (Dez's cousin)

We've been a band for a little over a year now. I've been dating Teresa for half that time. She's our lead guitarist and sings sometimes. She has the most _beautiful_ voice.

*Narrator's POV*

The two bands excitedly awaited for their fate to be announced. Each sent in an application before immediately beginning to work on new songs in case they get accepted.

By the next two weeks everyone in America is crossing their fingers and counting their lucky stars. Today was the day they would announce the 8 groups.

"Alright! The first band is... AKNU!" Ally, Trish, Dez and Austin each waited anxiously as the next bands were called.

"Lucy and the Lunatics!"

"Lost Girls!"

"Showstoppers!"

"Masked Mayhem!"

"TADA!" Austin and his band cheered jumping up and down.

"Karate Gang!" Ally was almost in tears.

"And last but not least...The Ravens!" she blinked several times as her group cheered hugging one another.

"Oh my god we made it!" Vanessa cried kissing her boyfriend, The bands were thrilled, by this time tomorrow they were going to be living the dream. Perform live and hope to win the title as A New Kind of Beat.


	2. Chapter 2 Music Makes Me

**Chapter 2 Music Makes Me**

"I think we got it! Our hit song!" Trish exclaimed clapping after hearing them finish.

"Really?" Sophie asked shyly. Trish nodded giving her a high five.

Sophie was adopted into Ally and Vanessa's family when Soph was just three years old. The girls never knew if she knew the truth but never wanted to tell her.

Sophie already felt like an out cast at school. Home was the one place she felt she belonged. Also in this band with the others who love her just as much as they do. She had blonde hair and these bright blue eyes. Kinda of short but her body was balanced.

Nathan is like the big brother to everyone but Vanessa. He helps Trish get the gigs, buys or reparis instruments, and reaches out to some fans once and awhile. He's a pretty good guy and so far the only one Ally trusts with her sister's heart. He's cute too, dark hair that swifts down his face above his eyes, chocolate brown eyes and a tall frame that'd make any girl feel safe.

Eli is kind of like Sophie but he's a bit more outgoing. He likes to talk to fans after shows and make friends. Follow them on twitter or Facebook. Him and Ally are a little bit closer, the fans call them Elly. You know shipping name wise. He had brown hair pulled back cleanly in a small quiff, cute green eyes and was only a few inches taller than Ally.

Ally is the songwriter, the music producer, the boom box. You get her inspired you get a new hit single by the one and only Ally Dawson. She's been writing music since she could read it. She has curly brown hair with gold tips and brown eyes. She alomost always wears red lipstick with her outfit to make it pop.

Her sister Vanessa has been singing it _since_ Ally could write it. She'd been in talent shows, singoffs, karaoke nights and took actual singing lessons. She's become one of the greatest singers in Miami. The band hopes, the world. She has gorgeous black curly hair and brown eyes like Ally. Of course she's taller and older at 20 while Ally is 17.

Trish, Trish, Trish. She's sassy, never takes no for an answer and is feisty in bringing the band to the top. With a manager like _her_, people are asking for them to play somewhere instead of vice versa. She's short with black curly hair as well and soft cow eyes. You'd think she was adorable until she yelled at you.

Together they make up the Ravens.

Now Back to TADA!

"Guys, I thinkwe just wrote our hit." Austin said smiling brightly. Teresa smiled and pecked Austin on the lips.

"I'm so excited!" she exclaimed.

"Me too! I wonder if we can get room service." Dez said staring off into space.

"Well we find out today guys, let's get going!" Amy cried going to their car.

Amy was the crazy, hilarious type of girl, kinda like Dez but more normal. She had red hair that was straightened all the time and green eyes. She was in between tall and short.

Dez was the same, crazy, odd, weird whatever you name he probably is. He had birght red hair flips to look dramatic at times with more of a bluish green type of eyes. Sometimes he puts in contacts to make them red.

He's best friends with Austin, the cute tall blonde with those killer brown eyes. He's the lead singer of the band, always trying to write songs and music. When something sounds right, he adds more to it until he has a whole song.

Now his girlfriend Teresa. She plays mind blowing guitar solos and keeps everyone positive. She's funny, smart, lovable and if Austin could describe her in one word. It'd be awesometastical. She has auburn hair that goes down to her waist, brown eyes and is shorter than him. He likes that of course.

This is what makes up TADA! Inside and out.

The two bands arrived along with the other ones truly meeting their competition. Surprisingly everyone talked of good luck to the others. No harsh words or put downs.

Then they saw each other.

Austin looked over hearing the girl burst into laughter. It sounded so content and infectious. Suddenly he felt like he wanted to make her laugh just to hear it. Once he got a closer look...he saw she was beautiful.

Ally looked over catching Austin look at her, he froze up and blushed so she waved at him smiling. He gave a small smile and waved back. She looked away thinking,

_He's so cute!_

It made her heart flutter. But she figured he was taken and tried to get her mind off him. Teresa had to pull Austin along to get him to look away from her.

He couldn't wait to hear her sing.

She couldn't wait to see him again.


	3. Chapter 3 See You Again

**Chapter 3 See You Again**

Tonight America would get a little taste of each band's talent. They were already performing live on tv. Some of the contestants were a little nervous, this be their first time on live television. Who wouldn't be nervous?

Ally took deep breaths preparing to go onstage with the others. Somehow the Ravens were picked to go first. Vanessa stepped up to the microphone hearing the crowd roar. She smiled and waved before the music started.

_Vanessa:_

_I know you wanna know you wanna take it slow_

_but think about all the places we could go_

_if you give in tonight, just let me set you free_

_we'll touch the other side just give me the key_

_All:_

_'Cause we got all night_

_And we're going nowhere_

_Why don't you stay?_

_Why don't we go there?_

_Let's take a ride, out in the cold air_

_I know the way_

_Why don't you go there with me?_

_(Sophie: oh oh oh ooh oh oh oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh)_

_Ally:_

_Say the word say the word but don't say no_

_Skydive you and I in with just these clothes_

_Your secret's safe with me, there's no right time or place_

_Anyone could see, do it anyway_

Ally looked right at Austin as she sang this, he was completely and utterly mesmerized by her voice, her charisma and her personality on stage.

_All:_

_'Cause we got all night_

_we're going nowhere_

_Why don't you stay?_

_Why don't we go there?_

_Let's take a ride, out in the cold air_

_I know the way_

_Why don't you go there with me?_

_(Sophie: oh oh oh ooh oh oh oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh oh)_

_Eli:_

_Hey, I don't want you to be_

_the one that got away_

_I wanna get addicted to you yeah_

_you're rushing through my mind, I wanna feel the high_

_I wanna be addicted don't say no oh oh oh uh oh_

_Just let go oh oh oh oh_

_Ally:_

_'Cause we've got all night_

_And we're going nowhere_

_Why don't you stay? _

_Why don't we go there?_

_All: Let's take a ride_

_(Nathan: Let's take a ride)_

_Out in the cold air_

_I know the way_

_(Vanessa: I know the way)_

_Why don't you go there with me?_

_(Sophie: Oh oh oh ooh oh oh oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh oh)_

_Vanessa:_

_With me?_

_Nathan:_

_With me_

_Ally: _

_Why don't you go there with me?_

The audience including Austin burst into a wave of applause. The band bowed and Ally laughed her adorable laugh Austin already loved. Lucy and the Lunatics did Chloe Lost Girls did They Don't Know You, Showstoppers did some Danity Kane song, Masked Mayhem did a Bon Jovi song then we were next! Or last I should say.

Austin caught Ally in the crowd and smiled at her. She smiled giving him a thumbs up making him chuckle a bit. Soon the music began and he was feeling it.

_Austin:_

_Hey baby won't you look my way,_

_I can be your new addiction_

_Hey baby what you got to say,_

_all you're giving me is fiction_

_I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time_

_I find out that_

_everybody talks_

_everybody talks_

_everybody talks_

_It started with a whisper_

_and that was when I kissed her_

_and then she made my lips hurt_

_I can hear the chit-chat_

_take me to your love shack_

_mama's always got a backtrack_

_When everybody talks babe_

_Teresa:_

_Hey honey you could be my drug_

_you could be my new prescription_

_Too much, can be an overdose_

_all this trash talk make me itching_

_Austin:_

_Oh my, my shoot_

_everybody talks_

_everybody talks_

_everybody talks, too much_

_It started with a whisper_

_and that was when I kissed her_

_and then she made my lips hurt_

_I can hear the chit-chat_

_take me to your love shack_

_mama's always got a backtrack_

_When everybody talks back_

_Never thought I'd live to see the day_

_When everybody's words got in the way_

_(Teresa's guitar solo)_

_Hey sugar show me all your love_

_all you're giving me is friction_

_Hey sugar what you got to say_

_It started with a whisper_

_and that was when I kissed her_

_and then she made my lips hurt_

_I can hear the chit-chat_

_take me to your love shack_

_mama's always got a backtrack_

_When everybody talks back_

_everybody talks_

_everybody talks,_

_everybody talks_

_everybody talks,_

_everybody talks_

_everybody talks, babe_

_It started with a whisper_

_and that was when I kissed her_

_everybody talks_

_everybody talks, back_

He finished earning applause from the audience. He and the band bowed and he cheered as they got off the stage. The other bands meet in the lounge made for them and talked about tonight. Austin saw Ally by herself drinking punch.

He saw her put her red lips onto the glass sipping the beverage. Realizing how odd it was, wondering how the drink tasted, how her lips would taste on his own. Almost by instinct he went over to talk to her feeling his heart pound with each step.

"Hi, I'm Austin." he greeted. She smiled brightly at him, wondering why this cute guy was talking to her.

"Hey, I'm Ally." she introduced.

"You're from the Ravens right?" he asked making conversation. He already knew, he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Yep! And you're from...Ooh don't tell me. Tada!" she exclaimed laughing lightly. He couldn't help but laugh too nodding.

"Yeah, we went last." he agreed. She felt so giddy all of the sudden. Getting to see him, talking to him? She finds it insane.

"Austin! Babe come see the room!" Teresa said butting into the conversation. Teresa didn't trust this girl with Austin. Not alone.

"Alright sure. Nice meeting you Ally." he said with a smile.

"You too Austin." she replied going to talk to Eli. He liked the way his name came off her tongue. Hyponotized he followed Teresa into their room. Well her and Amy's room he should say. She giggled kissing Austin.

"Amy won't be up for a little bit." she whispered winking at him. He smirked shaking his head.

"Here?!" he asked surprised at her new side. Teresa wanted to do this when she was married. She made a pledge.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Babe you made a pledge." he told her as she kissed his neck.

"So?" she said on his skin. If felt nice as she did that, but he kept getting Ally's picture in his head. Like Ally was kissing his neck. He wanted it so bad he wanted to slap himself.

"No Teresa, I'm not letting you break that pledge." he said pulling away. She huffed.

"I'm sorry...I just...I feel like I'm holding us back sometimes." she replied.

"Teresa, you're not holding us back trust me. I want to be your first but at the right time. Okay?" he said. She nodded smiling before kissing him. After she fell asleep talking to him he went downstairs into the music room.

He heard someone singing faintly inside playing piano. It sounded so beautiful and with such grace. Softly he opened the door to peek inside.

_I need your love, I need your time_

_When everything's wrong, you make it right_

Then she paused and sighed. He then completely walked in.

"Hello?" he said aloud. She gasped and turned.

It was Ally.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." he said smiling at her. She smiled and waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh please you simply startled me." she replied. He came and sat by her. She felt this eruption of butterflies in her stomach.

"Did I now?" he asked laughing.

"Yeah, I don't get scared." she replied bravely.

"I see, so if I turned off _all _the lights in here. And there was a storm outside, branches hitting the window and leaves flying everywhere...You wouldn't be scared?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Of course not." she replied shrugging.

"Okay." he said running for the lights.

"Austin no!" she cried trying to get him. But alas he was too swift and the lights shut off. There was a light tap going on from the rain, you could hear the wind howling and she felt goosebumps all over her.

"Not funny!" she said looking for him.

"Come find me Ally!" he replied sounding far away. You could hear him laughing. she followed that and tried finding him in the dark.

"Austin you are so dead!" she called out.

"Thought you weren't scared?" he said suddenly behind her. She jumped and turned around punching his stomach.

"Ow!" he exclaimed turning the light back on.

"Meany!" she cried. He held his stomach laughing with this glint in his eyes.

"Scaredy cat!" he teased.

"I am not!" she retorted.

"Yeah huh!"

"Not uh!" he liked this banter with her. It was fun and he liked seeing her face grow red and how feisty she became.

"Sure." he said with sarcasm. She crossed her arms and came closer to him making him nervous and uneasy. Ally still had on the red lipstick and pursed him lips together so welcoming.

"Then tell me pretty boy, you ever been in a big competition like this?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Pfft, yeah! Tons." he lied not looking her in the eyes.

"Mhmm, you play at Battle of the Bands? Music festival? Legitimate gigs?" she pushed.

"Maybe!" he replied. She laughed.

"You're such a liar." she said.

"We've played at legit gigs! Just...not the others..." he told her sheepishly.

"Then get practicing son, cause you're about to get served." she said smirking and walking away. He turned to look at her and give her a piece of his mind. Instead...he did this.

Austin reached and grabbed Ally's hand, turning her around and pulling her softly back to him. He leaned in inches away from her lips and said,

"You better do the same, 'cause we're bringing it next week." She smiled.

"Consider it done." she replied taking her leave. His heart was racing. Did he just almost try to kiss her?


	4. Chapter 4 Testing 1 2 3

_**Just realized I left out a band member and a contestant! Sorry and learn more about them in this chapter!**_

_**Testing 1 2 3**_

It's been a week since the last performances, now the judges were dividing the bands into two different groups. The younger contestants would perform tonight with the theme of Love Songs while the older ones perform next week with the theme of Inspiring. Reyna had the perfect idea for the band, the last song they did was pretty cool and catchy.

She thought of doing a song already written. They have the choice so she came up with One Direction's new song Happily. Everyone agreed thinking she was right after listening to it.

"So we'll do it?" she asked. Ally nodded smiling. Reyna was the music maker along with Ally, Reyna played the keyboard and doesn't always play in the band. She has a bit of a probably with her hands preventing her from really playing anything. It hurts the band only because she's like family, and losing family hurts more than anything. They let her help any way she can.

Reyna has long straight brown hair and hazel colored eyes. She's shorted than Vanessa but tall er than Trish, she's also very fluent in Spanish.

"Of course!" Ally exclaimed as they cheered. After Lucy and the Lunatics they were up next. Trish and Reyna wished them luck as they got on stage.

_Vanessa:_

_My hands, your hands_

_Tied up like two ships, drifting_

_Weightless, waves try to break it_

_I do anything to save it_

_Why is it so hard to save it?_

_Ally:_

_My heart, your heart_

_Sit tight like bookends_

_Pages between us_

_Written with no end_

_So many words we're not saying_

_Don't wanna wait till it's gone_

_You make me strong_

_All:_

_I'm sorry if I say, "I need you"_

_But I don't care, I'm not scared of love_

_'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker_

_Is that so wrong?_

_Is it so wrong? That you make me strong_

_Eli:_

_Think of how much love that's been wasted_

_People always try to escape it_

_Move on to stop their heart breaking_

_But there's nothing I'm running from_

_You make me strong_

_All:_

_I'm sorry if I say, "I need you"_

_But I don't care, I'm not scared of love_

_'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker_

_Is that so wrong?_

_Is it so wrong?_

_Nathan:_

_So baby hold on to my heart_

_Need you to keep me from falling apart_

_I'll always hold on_

_'Cause you make me strong_

Ally caught Austin looking at her from the crowd. She tried not to feel like she was singing this to him. She knew he had someone, he cared about that someone who would she be to ruin that? So in a surprise twist she looked at Eli. Not knowing how this broke Austin's heart and make him leave the room.

_Ally:_

_I'm sorry if I say, "I need you"_

_But I don't care, I'm not scared of love_

_'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker_

_Is that so wrong?_

_Is it so wrong?_

_All:_

_I'm sorry if I say, "I need you"_

_But I don't care, I'm not scared of love_

_'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker_

_Is that so wrong?_

_Is it so wrong?_

_That you make me strong_

_I'm sorry if I say, "I need you"_

_But I don't care, I'm not scared of love_

_'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker_

_Is that so wrong?_

_Is it so wrong?_

_That you make me strong_

Everyone clapped and awaited for TADA! to go on as the band was trying to find Austin. Luckily Karate Gang was after them so they decided to switch.

"Austin what's wrong? We have to go on soon!" Dez asked. Austin shook his head.

"It's stupid, I'm fine." he replied now knowing he had the perfect song for them to sing.

"Guys I wanna change the song."

After a quick argument and run through the band finally gave into his choice and last minute one I might add. It was technically a love song and worked with how he felt at the moment. Once the other band finished they made their way on stage setting up. He looked right at Ally as the first words uttered his mouth.

_Remember that trip we took in Mexico, yeah,_

_Hanging with the boys and all your señoritas,_

_I never spoke up, yeah, I never said hello,_

_But I keep on trying to find a way to meet ya,_

_Yeah,_

_I was chillin, you were with him,_

_end up by the fire,_

_Now he's long gone, I'm like "so long",_

_Now I got my chance, now I, now I got my chance_

_Like man you could be the one that could mess me up,_

_You could be the one that'll break me down,_

_All them other girls said they had enough,_

_You could be the one that'll take me,_

_I was solo, livin' yolo,_

_'Till you blew my mind_

_Like man you could be the one that could mess me up,_

_I can't let you, can't let you pass me by!_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_I can't let you pass me by!_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_I can't let you pass me by!_

_I was tryna play too cool to get caught up,_

_Like, too fun, too young, to fall to pieces_

_I know a girl like you can't ever get enough_

_So I'm addicted, trippin, tryna get you to see this_

_The way I need you, like I'm see-through,_

_Dancin' out my pants,_

_Got you shooken, got you lookin',_

_Now I got my chance, now I, now I got my chance!_

_Like man, you could be the one that could mess me up,_

_You could be the one that'll break me down,_

_All them other girls said they had enough,_

_You could be the one that'll take me,_

_I was solo, living yolo,_

_'Till you blew my mind_

_Like man, you could be the one that could mess me up,_

_I can't let you, can't let you pass me by!_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_I can't let you pass me by!_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_I can't let you pass me by!_

_Dez:_

_It's like everywhere I'm lookin', everywhere I go,_

_A million other guys keep staring and I know that_

_I could be yours, and you could be mine,_

_I just can't let you pass me by, by, by_

_Dez and Austin:_

_Everywhere I'm lookin, everywhere I go_

_A million other guys keep staring and I know that_

_I could be yours, and you could be mine,_

_I just can't let you pass me by, by, by_

_Austin:_

_Like man, you could be the one that could mess me up,_

_You could be the one that'll break me down,_

_All them other girls said they had enough,_

_You could be the one that'll take me,_

_I was solo, living yolo,_

_'Till you blew my mind_

_Like man, you could be the one that could mess me up,_

_I can't let you, can't let you pass me by!_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_I can't let you pass me by!_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_I can't let you pass me by!_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh (yeah girl)_

_I can't let you pass me by!_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_I can't let you pass me by!_

He smiled as they ended and the crowd cheered.

"Now our last two acts will perform after this commercial, we'll begin elimination and see who's staying til next week!" the announcer said. During commercial Austin awkwardly found himself sitting right beside Ally. She noticed how tense he was and tilted her head.

"You did awesome tonight." she said.

"Thanks, you too." he replied. She placed her hand on his making him snap his head back to her.

"What are you doing?" he whispered sharply.

"Hmm...I guess I do make you tense. I'll go sit by my sister." she said removing her hand. He felt his hand burn where hers was. He liked the sensation.

"N-No you don't. Please stay." he replied looking at her with his soft pleading eyes. It's like she couldn't say no.

"Okay." she gave in with a smile. Amy noticed the connection between the two and got worried. What if Austin gets too close to this new girl? Will it break up him and Teresa? Her most worrying thought of all was,

Would it ruin the band?

Dez was staring at this girl he saw sitting by Ally. She had really curly hair and a cute face. He smiled because he wanted to pull one of her curls to se if it'd bounce back. Austin pulled his phone out to text Dez. Which Dez found out because Austin was right beside him.

_Dez I need your help_

**Alright with what? And why can't you ask?**

_Because the person I need help with is right beside me_

Dez looked over seeing Ally nod along to the performing band.

**Ohh okay. So?**

_So...I'm worried I like this Ally girl!_

**And you don't wanna ruin things with Teresa?**

_Yeah! I love her and stuff but I feel soo attracted to Ally, I can barely handle sitting this close to her SHE TOUCHED MY HAND_

**Okay calm down, the best guess I have for you is to get someone with Teresa and hope they click**

_How about that Eli guy from her band? I saw her look at him with a big smile_

**Perfect! Now to get them together :)**

_How?_

_**Let's have a party and see what happens!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Say Something

**Say Something**

_**By the way I'm gonna try to put a picture in here to show you everyone who's in this. Hope you like it!**_

"Alright everybody! America has voted...Our acts will be called by how they were voted in popularity until we reach our finally two acts. These two acts will battle to stay on the show resulting in one going home. Let's begin." the announcer said.

"First to the safe seats are...Lucy and the Lunatics!" the group went to their seats cheering, smiling and waving. Austin could see Ally was nervous and defiantly held her hand. She smiled and squeezed it glad he was there.

"Show Stoppers!" the girls cheered and went to sit by the other band.

"The Ravens!" Ally stood up and cheered celebrating with her group members. Austin gave her a sad smile as his band was in the bottom two.

"Now...the last bands Karate Gang and TADA! must fight for their seats. Karate Gang pick your song!" the announcer said. The lead singer decided to pick Don't Stop Believing. Another Journey song...

_Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in south Detroit_

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_A singer in a smoky room_

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlights people_

_Living just to find emotion_

_Hiding somewhere in the night_

_Working hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

_Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time_

_Some will win, some will lose_

_Some were born to sing the blues_

_Oh, the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlight people_

_Living just to find emotion_

_Hiding somewhere in the night_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight people_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on_

_Streetlight people_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight people_

As the crowd applauded the band thought carefully what song they were gonna choose next. Teresa suggested the Middle which was a pretty good song. After some talk they agreed and began performing.

_Amy:_

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet_

_It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on_

_Just try your best, try everything you can_

_And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away_

_Austin:_

_It just takes some time_

_Little girl you're in the middle of the ride_

_Everything, everything will be just fine_

_Everything, everything will be alright, alright_

_Teresa:_

_Hey, you know they're all the same_

_You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in_

_Live right now, yeah, just be yourself_

_It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else_

_Austin & Dez_

_It just takes some time_

_Little girl you're in the middle of the ride_

_Everything, everything will be just fine_

_Everything, everything will be alright, alright_

_Teresa & Amy_

_It just takes some time_

_Little girl you're in the middle of the ride_

_Everything, everything will be just fine_

_Everything, everything will be alright, alright_

Austin came off the stage pulling Ally to him and dancing with her as he sang this next part

_Austin:_

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet_

_It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on_

_Just do your best, do everything you can_

_And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say_

He winked at her letting her go back to the seats smiling and blushing madly.

_All:_

_It just takes some time_

_Little girl you're in the middle of the ride_

_Everything, everything will be just fine_

_Everything, everything will be alright, alright_

_It just takes some time_

_Little girl you're in the middle of the ride_

_Everything, everything will be just fine_

_Everything, everything will be alright, alright_

"Ladies and gentlemen...your votes please." everyone beeped in their choices on the mini voting mechanism and dinged when all votes were cast.

"Our winner is...TADA!" he exclaimed as the gang hugged and jumped up and down. They really had to step it up to keep out of the bottom 2.

"Here's who staying til next week!"

Like Dez said he and Austin would they threw a party in the lounge. Everyone saying a sad goodbye to the Karate Gang before going to party. Austin saw Eli talking to Teresa and was beginning to think the plan was working.

Not without him feeling totally awkward. Why isn't he jealous someone is moving in on his girl? He scoffed shaking his head.

Oh yeah, because he's in like with Ally. The cute girl from The Ravens. Feeling odd talking to himself he was on his way to talk to her when a blonde haired girl stood in his way crossing her arms.

"Excuse me miss." he said politely she didn't move.

"Who are you and why are you messing with Ally?" she asked.

"I'm Austin and I'm _not_ messing with Ally. Who are _you_?" he replied shaking his head a little bit.

_Oh yeah got that Teresa sass!_

He said to himself smirking.

"Sophia, he band member. We don't like outsiders very much, especially if they're from the competition. Stay away." she snapped before taking her leave.

_Damn who peed in her cornflakes?_

He thought before walking over to Ally. She was talking with Vanessa until she caught him in the corner of her eye.

"Hello ladies." he greeted with a soft smile. Vanessa elbowed her sister letting out an,

"Oof. Hi Austin, this is my sister Vanessa." she replied glaring at her relative.

"Nice to meet you blondie." Vanessa said smirking.

"You too..." he replied uneasy.

"Well you kids have fun I'm going to shamelessly bang my boyfriend upstairs." she said smiling.

"Vanessa that's gross you know I get pictures in my head!" Ally exclaimed making Austin laugh. Daring he leaned in and whispered,

"Maybe we can make some pictures of our own." she blushed a deep red and he laughed pointing to the picture booth behind them. She punched him.

"What makes you think I wanna take a picture with you?" she asked feeling nervous.

"Because I'm Austin Moon, you're gonna wanna cherish these moment we have right here." he teased. She scoffed.

"Let's go then Mr. Famous." she replied. They got into the booth wondering how to work it when the camera flashed. They exclaimed and blinked laughing as the next picture was taken. Ally made a cute pose sadly the camera getting Austin staring at her in awe.

She noticed and laughed as he blushed once another picture was snapped. He pouted and she laid her head on his shoulder for the next picture. His heart was beating fast and he looked down at her.

Smiling she looked up as another one snapped. He realized how close they were and wanted to feel those glosy pink lips on his own. He leaned in much to Ally's surprise. The camera flashed the picture.

"Let's do the picture booth!" Teresa exclaimed pulling Eli along. He laughed agreeing and saw the pictures load. She picked them up and looked at them.

It's Austin...with that girl. He looked so happy and in awe. She took in each picture her eyes widening at the last picture. Austin kissed her!

"Oh shit." Austin said making her look up. You could see her lip gloss on his lips and she sat in the booth still.

"You-...You cheated!" she cried throwing the pictures on the ground. Ally knew she was in for it now.

"It's not his fault I leaned in." she lied. Austin couldn't believe she just did that.

"You bitch!" Teresa screamed lunging for Ally. Austin held her back.

"No come on T don't do this." she jerked out of Austin's grip.

"Don't tell me what to do! You should have pushed her off of you not let it happen asshole! We're done." she told him before storming up to their room. Eli of course went after her to see if she was okay.

_Thanks a lot Eli._

Ally said in her head, what a supporter he is. Austin looked back to Ally picking up the picture.

"These are some keepers...huh?" he said his voice cracking. Losing Teresa didn't really hit him til now. The plan was so stupid! He just lost the love of his life for what? A girl he _barely _knew?

"Austin I'm so sorr-" he cut her off.

"No forget it, this shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have even tried..." he trailed off laughing at himself.

"Try what?" she asked desperately. She felt something when she kissed him. She didn't want to lose that, she wanted to hold on.

"You. God when I saw you I wanted to just wrap my arms around you, I Wanted to hear you laugh again because you were just so breath taking. But all that thinking made my lose someone, possibly this competition. It was a mistake." he replied. She felt like someone stabbed her heart and stabbed it again for fun.

"So that's it? Y-You just kiss me and diss me? I'm _not_ some play toy Austin!" she exclaimed.

"Yes that'sit! Get over it!" he snapped. She felt tears swelling up in her eyes a lump burning in her throat. At that seeing her made him want to cry, he didn't mean that. He didn't mean any of that.

"Then forget you Austin! And forget the feelings I had for you!" she spat before walking up to her room.

"Ally! Ally wait please!" she kept on running until she was outside. She began crying.


	6. Chapter 6 Sorry Not Sorry

**Sorry Not Sorry**

Rain began fall from the sky onto Ally as she cried. Cried because she was beginning to like him, crying because she took the blame and he didn't care, crying because Eli went to comfort that girl instead of see if she was okay.

"Hey, you're gonna get cold." a guy yelled in the rain. She turned around. He was that guy from Lucy and the Lunatic, Dallas. He came up to her with an umbrella. He saw her makeup was smearing from the rain, buit he noticed her eyes red.

"Mind me asking why you're crying?" he asked her. She sniffled.

"Umm...drama. Nothing serious." she replied. He brought his hand up swiftly and wiped new falling tears away.

"You have really nice eyes." he said making her smile.

"Thanks, you do too." she replied. He walked her back inside giving her his jacket.

"Oh you don't have to do that." she said laughing lightly.

"It's okay I packed enough jackets for a year." he replied chuckling. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Until next time Miss." he said leaving. She stood there shocked and lost for words. As it got late she went back up to her room to get ready for bed. She wiped all the make up off, brushed her teeth, washed her face, and changed into pajamas.

Before crawling into bed she saw something on her bed.

It was a copy of the pictures her and Austin took. She rolled her eyes noticing there was writing on the back.

_Remember when?_

Austin sat in his room writing a new song for after the older bands perform. He knew ahead of time the theme would be Heartbreak.

"Perfect for how I'm feeling." he said out loud.

_I saw you standing there_

_Look like you're 'bout to cry_

_I wanted to stop those tears_

_Only heaven knows why_

_'Cause you were waiting, oh so patient_

_But I had to ruin it all_

_Now I see what I did_

_I didn't treat you right_

_If only you could miss_

_Me like I miss you tonight_

_Remember?_

_Remember? _

_Yeah_

_Remember when I made you smile?_

_Remember when we'd laugh and cry oh_

_Remember when I looked in your eyes?_

_Do you?_

_Oh baby , do you remember?_

_Say you, say you remember_

_Remember when?_

_First day talkin' next day laughin'_

_Droppin' hints and hopin' that we_

_Could get to know_

_Each other a little more_

_Lost in your thoughts you hear me?_

_Each time you talk I feel weary_

_Pull me closer baby, and tell me that_

_You remember, yeah_

_You remember, when_

_ooh remember_

_Yeah do remember_

_What's going on with this song _

_Did I get it wrong?_

_Move along move along_

_Pass this word along_

_You're my drug_

_Got your love_

_Stuck in my system_

_Can't go on can't go on_

_Not without your love_

_Move along move along_

_Pass these words along_

_Do you remember?_

_Do you remember? Yeah_

_Ooh remember_

_Yeah do remember_

_*I actually do own this song haha*_

Austin breathed heavily and heard someone clapping by his door. Looking up it was Teresa.

"T." he said breathless. She smiled and sat by him.

"I love how you use your emotions to write your songs. That was amazing." she replied.

"Thanks..." he almost whispered. He wanted things to work with her, she was his first girlfriend after all. They knew each other since they were kids. But with the look in her eye he had a feeling that wasn't going to happen.

"I'm sorry Austin, but I can't trust you after that. I'll stay in the band because I still care about you and the others. But we're not getting back together." she said. Austin felt his heart break into two.

"O-Okay. I understand." he replied. She kissed his cheek and walked out. Austin got up feeling the tears stream down his face. He ran down the hall and knocked on the door frantic. Waiting a minute before the door swung open.

"Austin?" Ally said rubbing her eyes. Her eyes widened when she saw Austin had been crying. She let him in seeing how vulnerable he was.

"S-She won't take me back." he cried. Ally brought him in a hug, he shook lightly in her arms. She rubbed small cirlces into his back trying to calm him down.

"Shh Austin it's gonna be okay. Give her time." she told him. He looked up at her shaking his head.

"She's done Ally...She's done." he said tearfully. She wiped some tears of his away.

"She'd be a fool not to love you anymore. She'll come around." she replied with a small smile. He sniffled and cleaned himself up a little.

"Can I sleep here?" he asked shyly. She nodded pointing to the other bed.

"Go put on some pj's and I'll set up the bed." Ally said.

"Actually...can I sleep with you?" he asked with pleading eyes. She sighed.

"Alright Moon, hurry up." she replied teasingly. He smiled and went back to his to slip into something comfortable. He decided to wear a shirt so it wouldn't be awkward. Once he got back Ally was adding an extra blanket and laid down with an extra pillow beside her.

He slyly laid beside her using his arm as a partial pillow looking at Ally. She smiled at him.

"Night Austin."

"Night Ally." he kissed her cheek.

She closed her eyes not wanting to see the face he made seeing Ally blush like that. Austin simply smiled watching her fall asleep. Once he knew she was for sure he wrapped his arm around her, she unconsciously put her hand on Austin's arm making him smile. Not wanting to push it he placed a feather light kiss on Ally's lips.


	7. Chapter 7 Forever Yours

_**Forever Yours**_

_**(From now on I'm gonna put just the song they sing instead of lyrics because of the site's rules. Sorry.)**_

It's been a hectic week for everyone. Lost Girls and AKNU were going this week. They had to play Inspiring songs, one would get voted off but if they played their only SAVE card they can stay. Each band has one card to use in case they get voted off but that's their only card. Some wondered why Karate Gang didn't use theirs.

AKNU sang Valerie _**(This was an actual band that sang this actual song. Any X-Factor fans out there? :D)**_

While Lost Girls sang A Thousand Years. Austin wasn't sure how that song is inspiring, and Valerie is more of a love song but apparently it worked. Lost Girls were voted off but of course used their card.

Two days from now the bands would each have to sing an original song. The Ravens and TADA! already knew they had this in the bag. Their lead singers prepared a song. The theme was freestyle, it could be upbeat, slow like a ballad, or rap even.

"I'm so excited! I can finally play with you guys." Reyna exclaimed clapping. The judges knew of Reyna's situation and allowed her to play with them since she's truly a member. She gets to play piano, Eli is doing acoustic with Nathan, Sophie's still doing drums and the Dawson girls will sing a duet.

For TADA! Austin and Teresa were going to do an awkward duet, Dez on drums, and Amy on acoustic. Vanessa pulled her sister away to talk to her.

"Anyone specific you're singing this song about?" she asked smirking and raising her eyebrows.

"Oh but of course it's for sweet little Eli!" Ally exclaimed. She laughed.

"Yeah right, it's for Austin isn't it?" she pushed. Ally shook her head at her sister.

"He's going through a hard time right now, I'm not trying to move in or anything." she said. Vanessa groaned.

"How can you not see you can fix him?!"

"Fix who?" Trish asked.

"This guy named Austin he just went through-"

"The competition?! You will _not_ be fixing anyone playing against us!" Trish scolded.

"Didn't say I was?" Ally replied nervously.

"Shut up they can fall in love and get married and have babies!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"No!" Ally ciried blushing as Austin looked over hearing his name.

"Will you two stop he's looking over here!" she hissed elbowing her sister and poking Trish.

"YOU DID NOT JUST POKE ME! SOMEONE HOLD MY CLIPBOARD!" Vanessa held it laughing and Sophie came to the rescue holding Trish with all she had. Literally.

"I'm sorry I won't do it again." Ally squeaked. Dez laughed seeing how feisty Trish was. He thought it was cute how mad she got. He walked over to them and tried to get her attention.

"What?!" she snapped turning to the red head. He smiled.

"I'm Dez, nice to meet you." he introduced. She scoffed.

"I don't talk to the competition." she said. Ally gasped.

"Trish that's so rude!" she exclaimed. Dez pretended to have a sad face.

"It's okay...my only friends are the people in my band anyway." he felt a little sting with that only since it was true. Trish groaned and turned back to him.

"Fine I'll be your friend, I'm Trish." she greeted with a smirk.

"Yay new friends!" he cried awkwardly hugging her. Well awkward for Trish. Dez liked hugging her, he thought her hair was soft.

"Aww Trez!" Nathan said high fiving with his girlfriend. They were the match making couple, like legit.

"I kinda of want Elly to be honest though babe, Eli's knew her longer." Nathan told her.

"But Austin brings out the other side of Ally we never knew! They're compatible." she argued. Austin put his arm around Ally making Vanessa's point.

"Who brings out who?" he asked. Eli scoffed and lifted his arm off Ally.

"You don't bring out anyone bud. Especially Teresa." he replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Austin asked crossing his arms.

"Just not too fond how you treat women, especially when one of them is close to me." Eli replied looking towards Ally.

_Where were you before this meat head?!_

Ally thought seeing Eli trying to defend her. Nathan claimed this was making his point more than Vanessa's.

Austin was arguing with Eli, Nathan was arguing with Vanessa, Sophie was trying to keep Trish from biting Dez's head off, and Ally was stuck in the mere middle of it.

"GUYS STOP IT!" she snapped.

_Man that hurt._

She thought silently seeing she got them all quiet.

"I hate when we fight, so stop!" she told them all crossing her arms.

"Aww she's so cute." they all said in unison. Dallas came up behind her and put his arm around her waist.

"I know." he said smiling.

_**Letting all my readers now I changed my pen name, sorry for any confusement had to for personal reasons.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Hard To Get

_**Chapter 8 Hard to Get**_

_**Sorry gonna have some Dally in here! Promise it won't grow into anything more than a friendship! Adding some fluff here people don't judge! :D**_

"What the $#%&?!" Austin exclaimed at Dallas. Ally laughed and blushed at his comment.

"You guys know Dallas from Lucy and the Lunatics, right?" she said nervously.

"Oh hell no Dally broke loose!" Nathan exclaimed like he was going to faint. Ally groaned.

"Vanessa control your boyfriend." Ally said ignoring Nathan's comment. His has _no_ matchmaking skills if he gots two different ships for her.

"No promises." she sang leading him away.

"Nice to meet you Dallas, I'm Dez." Dez politely introduced. Slowly Trish, Sophie, Eli and finally Austin did as well. Austin couldn't smile or laugh with Dallas, but with time Ally thought they could get along.

Ally didn't like Dallas, and Dallas didn't like Ally. Both simply enjoyed the other's company. The two talked and hung out getting to know each other more.

"Ice cream or sundae?" Ally asked munching on a pickle. She thought it was sweet he bought her one.

"Sundae, movies or cloud watching?" he replied eating a snow cone.

"Cloud watching! Red or yellow?" she questioned.

"Red of course!" they laughed at how much they had in common in a short time. It took a little pressure off them with all the insane live shows and crucial votes to earn from America.

Dallas smiled at Ally before saying something.

"Are you...Are you and Austin dating?" he asked. She raised her eyebrow laughing.

"No, why?" she replied. He shrugged and chuckled.

"I get the idea he doesn't like me or any other guys around you. Makes him feel threatened." he explained.

"Oh that's rich, _Austin _feeling _threatened?_ Almost too good to be true." Ally said.

"Trust me that guy is head over heels for you. You can tell by the way he looks at you." Dallas told her. She sighed.

"I'm pretty sure it'll be some time before we _actually_ get together." Ally replied.

"So you do like him?" Dallas teased. She laughed looking at the clouds.

"Maybe..."

"Dez I don't know what to do! H-He could be with her right this minute confessing his 'undying love' for her sweeping Ally of her feet! How can I compete?!" Austin freaked out.

"Dude chill, she'll never fall for that guy. He's so behind the scenes type of guy. It's _Lucy_ and the Lunatics, not Dallas. Plus, you're our leader singer." Dez countered. Austin took a deep breath.

"Really?" he said feeling like he sounded insecure. He probably did...he couldn't get why but he felt like he needed to be perfect for Ally.

"Yes Austin, all your flaws make up everything Ally likes about you embrace it and don't change it." Dez replied making Austin smile.

"Thanks man, that really helped." Austin said grabbing his jacket and going to Ally's room.

"GO WIN YOUR WOMAN!" Dez called out making Austin smile and shake his head. By now Dallas dropped Ally off back to her room leaving a warm kiss on her cheek. Ally was sitting in alone writing some lyrics about a friendship song she was writing.

"Ally?" Austin called knocking on her door.

"Come in!" she replied hiding her song book. It was like her diary and song book put together. Austin walked in and she shut it quickly placing it tight on her lap.

"Hey Ally, I wanted to talk to you." he began.

"Alright, I'm listening." she said. Austin glanced at the book in lap curious and lost his train of thought.

"Okay first what is this?" he asked reaching for it.

"Don't touch my book!" she exclaimed moving it away from him. He laughed and kept trying to get it.

"Aww is this your diary? Secrets don't make friends!" he replied. She leaned backwards as he tried to reach for it causing him to fall on top of her. The book fell from Ally's grasp onto the floor nearby.

"Austin if you wanted to talk to me face to face all you had to do was ask." Ally teased as he blushed at their position.

"S-Sorry." he apologized getting off her. Austin heart was beating so fast he could hear it pounding in his head. How does he still feel this way about her?

"How do you do that?" he accidentally said out loud.

"How do I do what?" she asked confused.

"H-How do you write such good songs?" he replied off the top of his head chuckling nervously. She smiled.

"I have help from my band mates, sorry about Sophie by the way..." Ally said sheepishly. She couldn't quite understand why Sophie disliked Austin, she was usually shy and never confronted many people about her feelings or thoughts except the band.

"Oh...you guys are really good, I'm only worried about you guys and Lucy and the Lunatics." Austin replied.

"Shoot I know right? Showstoppers aren't too bad either." Ally agreed.

"If it comes down to us...I want you to know no matter what I'll still be your friend." Ally told him. Austin smiled thinking to himself,

_What if we were more?_

"Is it...Is it a rule that contestants can't date other band members?" Austin asked. She shrugged.

"My sister is with Nathan, they haven't said anything. Why do you ask?" Ally replied feeling nervous. She wondered if she wanted to risk having those feelings for him again. Or if he was just going to play with her.

"I-I want to be with-"

"ALLY COME DOWN QUICK!" Trish exclaimed as she burst through the door.

"What happened?" Ally asked frantic.

"Vanessa had an asthma attack."


	9. Chapter 9 How to Save a Life

Chapter 9 How To Save A Life

"What?!" Ally exclaimed.

"Her and Nathan went to an amusement park and she started getting tired. Nathan said she forgot her inhaler and took her to the hopsital because she had an attack. She's calling for you." Trish explained worried for her friends.

Vanessa and Ally were the sisters Trish never had. She'd do anything and everything for them. After all, they were the two people who stood by her side when her grandma passed away. Trish's parents died in an accident when she was 5. She was the sole survivor of the crash. Trish was left to live with her grandma who died of a heart attack when she was 14. Trish has lived with the Dawson's ever since.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Austin asked her. Ally nodded feeling the tears swell in her eyes. He held her hand and squeezed it.

"She's gonna be okay." he told her. Ally sniffled wiping her eyes as they drove to the hospital. After the nurse told her where her sister was they rushed to the room.

"I'll be waiting right here okay?" Austin said hugging her.

"T-Thanks Austin." Ally replied before going inside. Nathan was sitting in a chair holding Vanessa's hand. Her eyes were closed but fluttered opened at the arrival of her younger sister.

"Ally..." she greeted with a weak smile.

"Hey sis." Ally said tearfully.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Ally laughed lightly.

"I think _I_ should be asking _you_ that." Ally replied sniffling. Vanessa smiled.

"It's alright I just had too much fun. I'll be good for tomorrow." she assured her.

"They'd understand if you couldn't perform. You can rest if you want we can have Reyna take your place." Ally suggested. Vanessa thought for a moment. Maybe she should rest and not push herself too hard, she could miss one performance right?

"Alright. Kick some butt for me okay?" she gave in. Ally nodded smiling and hugged her sister. She left and saw Austin waiting for her with something behind his back.

"What do you have?" she asked curiously trying to hide her smile.

"A surprise. Close your eyes." he replied smiling. She laughed and did so. Austin leaned in and pecked her on the lips making Ally jump and open her eyes when he pulled away.

"Your lips taste like-"

"Pickles." they said at the same time. He pulled out one he bought in the cafeteria. She laughed at how cute his little gesture was. Austin lit up at her reaction knewing he nailed it. They held hands walking around in a park when she looked at him.

"Austin?" she began. He took her to a bench and they sat down.

"Yes Ally?" he said.

"What are we?" she asked.

"Are we friends? Are we more? I'm just so lost." Ally knew she'd open her heart to him again. But she refused to believe a third time's a charm. Either he likes her or he doesn't.

"I'd love to be more...but ever since the photo booth incident I was sure you didn't like me like that." he replied honestly. He made her cry, her eyes looked like she never wanted to see him again.

"And if I told you I did?" she pushed feeling a bit nervous. He smiled slightly.

"Then I'd ask you to be mine." Austin said quietly. They stared into each other's eyes trying to figure out what to say.

"I like you." they both said at once. They laughed and blushed looking away from the other before looking back.

"In that case, Ally will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. She beamed and nodded unable to talk. He didn't waste anytime leaning in and kissing Ally feeling over the moon.

Walking back hand in hand the two talked about the next day and a date they wanted to plan after. Austin was going to take her on a picnic and stop by the festival that was going to happen for the next three days. He thought he could win her an animal and go in the Hall of Mirrors. They could ride the Ferris wheel and get stuck at the top.

"I'll see you tomorrow, night." she said kissing his cheek.

"Night Ally." they parted ways both sighing as they fall onto their bed. They were happy.

"Ooh who gave Miss Ally Dawson such a big smile?" Reyna teased seeing her friend so giddy.

"Pfft, no one. I'm naturally this giddy." Ally lied waving her hand dismissively.

"Mhmm, get some sleep. We got a big day tomorrow."

"Austin you seem...different." Amy said putting her hands on her hips. Dez was to busy making a tower out of fries to see his friend looking off into space with this big grin.

"Nope, I'm still the same Austin Moon." Teresa noticed he seemed happy. So she took this time to tell him something. The others as well.

"Guys I have an announcement." she began. The group turned to her.

"You that guy Eli from the Ravens? Well, we've been seeing each other and last night we made it official! We're dating!" she replied smiling. Her and Amy started squealing and Austin smiled at her.

"I'm happy for you." he said genuinely. She hugged him.

"Thanks Austin." she replied. The girls went back to their rooms so the boys could get a good sleep. Dez fell asleep thinking of the Eiffel Tower, Austin went to sleep dreaming of the performance tomorrow, Trish went to sleep thinking of bossing Dez around, and Ally dreamed happily about her group doing their best tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10 Live For The Night

Chapter 10 Live For The Night

_**Thanks for the reviews they really do motivate me and I'm so in love with writing this story since music is like, my life! So I made this chapter extra long just for you all! I'll also be making all conversations into italics because I like how it looks XD**_

Today was the day! Ally and her group prepared their best song for tonight as the theme was free style. TADA! had finished their new choice of song that would blow the audiences minds.

Sure it wouldn't be the same tonight for The Ravens without the strong Vanessa, but Reyna would do her best to uplift their spirits. They know she'll be okay and might even make the show.

_"Up first is The Ravens singing Live For The Night!" _(This song is made by Krewella!) The crowd clapped and Ally burst out the first verse making Austin's heart swell with the same feeling he had when he first saw her perform.

He almost couldn't believe she was his, he noticed the other girl Reyna, who sang with her was pretty vibrant as well. He heard she had gotten sick or had problems with her hands, but looked pretty happy up there.

Once they finished Austin clapped loudly along with Dez even though their voices drowned in the large audience. Ally saw Austin and smiled. Next after them was Lucy and the Lunatics. Dallas had girls swooning and winked at Ally as they sang his part,

_"He looks at you like you look at me, _

_But baby we're not meant to be_

_You see he's head over heels_

_Head over heels_

_For you."_

Ally shook her head laughing lightly at his gesture. She glanced over at Austin who was nodding his head and tapping his foot to the music. She had to admit out of their songs this is her favorite.

TADA! went second to last singing their song _Remember When_ with Austin and Teresa doing a duet. Ally knew this was a song about heart break which Austin went through with Teresa. She figured the best and only way for him to get through it was by song.

_"Alright, you may now vote. Let me remind each team if you are voted off you will sing your last song goodbye or use your card."_ each group waited anxiously as the votes were in. America voted over the period of time they didn't perform who they wanted to stay but it was completely in the audience's control the night they did so.

_"The votes are in...Showstoppers..." _the announcer said as the girls held their breath.

_"You're safe." _he said a smirk tugging at his lips. The girls cheered and returned to the seats. Two acts would be sent home tonight Next week two more will be removed as the final three go to the finals.

There one more will be taken out and the last two will compete against each other for the winning title.

_"Lucy and the Lunatics you are __**also**__ safe." _Dallas cheered with his group and gave Ally a quick kiss on the cheek making the crowd awe.

Unfortunately Austin stung with jealousy as Nathan nudged her when her face began to redden. She shook her head which made him feel a little better.

_"Masked Mayhem and The Ravens are safe."_ TADA!, Lost Girls and AKNU were the last three. Only one of them would make it to the next round. Austin was trying to stop his heart from racing and the band all held hands.

_"We're gonna make it." _Teresa mouted to him with a small smile.

_"I hope so." _he replied making a nervous face.

_"TADA! You are also safe! Congratulations!" _he said as they cheered hugging each other jumping up and down.

_AKNU and Lost Girls, who would like to go first?" _AKNU did and decided to do a song off the Breakfast Club. Austin thought it was pretty smart as they all raised their fists at the end so nobly. He laughed and applauded for them.

The two teams decided not to use their cards saying any experience was better than no experience. They knew their adventure wasn't over and the others bet their phones would be ringing with other potential offers and record deals.

Lost Girls did Set Me Free by Angie Miller from American Idol. Ally definitely liked that one and maybe is they had performed that song they'd still be on the show.

_"WE MADE IT! BABE WE MADE IT!"_ Nathan said as he ran to Vanessa lifting her up and kissing her. Ally felt touched by this moment and laughed. Eli hung his shoulder around Ally.

_"You know, we're pretty awesome." _he said smirking.

_"You got that right." _she agreed laughing.

_"You wanna go celebrate?" _he asked. She raised her eyebrows smiling.

_"Elijah Carter are you asking me on a date?" _she replied crossing her arms. He immediately blushed and starting stuttering.

_"N-No! I just thought we could go eat somewhere o-or hang out in the hotel room. I-I did not imply a date Allyson Dawson quit laughing at me!" _he exclaimed as she let loose a burst of laughter.

_"You should have seen your face!" _she said through the laughter. He shook his head laughing along with her. Austin saw her and started to make his way over to her.

_"Nice job tonight, you guys killed it." _he complimented. Eli nodded.

_"You too, that was deep man." _Eli told Austin. He gave him a small smile.

_"Yeah, your girlfriend made it even deeper. Take care of her alright?" _Austin said. They shook hands and Eli smiled.

_"Sure thing." _Ally was happy these two were finally getting along.

_"Come on you two let's celebrate!" _she suggested. So that night TADA! and The Ravens all hung out at a pizza parlor talking, laughing and sharing stories. Vanessa took notice of Dez and Trish smiling at each other and thought,

_How cute would 'Trez' be?_

She laughed lightly at herself at how different the two were, but don't our differences bring out the best in us? A new person giving us a perspective on life we never saw before? That's what's so great about love, because someone can give that to you.

She looked around at all the love she saw, Ally and Austin, Eli and Teresa, Dez and Trish whether they admit it or not, and her and Nathan. It was like this big circle of love. Music was right in the middle.

Amy laughed as Sophie expressed her crush on Dallas which made Vanessa light up.

_"Girl I could SO hook you up!" _Vanessa exclaimed making them all laugh. Sophie turned bright red.

_"Only you." _she simply replied laughing. Austin went outside for a minute and Ally joined him.

_"What's up buttercup?" _she asked smiling. He was looking up at the sky.

_"I never noticed how beautiful the moon was the late at night." _he replied. She looked up leaning against the wall beside him.

_"Yeah...I guess you're right." _she agreed. He looked down at her seeing the moon shine in her eyes. She looked over catching his gaze.

_"Is there something on my face?" _she asked blushing slightly. He chuckled.

_"Here I got it, it's right...here." _he replied leaning in and pecking her on the lips. She smiled shaking her head.

_"You're a sneaky one Moon, haha hey look there's you!" _she teased pointing at the sky. He couldn't get over how cute she was doing that. Reaching over he took her hand in his and lightly squeezed it.

_"I promise you to the moon and back, I'll never let you go." _he said staring into her eyes. Austin leaned in again and softly but with the most passion he kissed Ally.

She reached on her tip toes to put her arms around Austin as he wrapped his own around her waist.

_**Alright that's the end of this beautiful chapter! So to describe other characters I've thought of all the people I thought would best represent my character best to give you a better image.**_

_**Ally Dawson: Laura Marano**_

_**Vanessa Dawson: Vanessa Marano**_

_**Trish: Raini Rodriguez**_

_**Dez: Calum Worthy**_

_**Austin Moon: Ross Lynch**_

_**Eli: Zac Efron**_

_**Sophie: Sasha Pierson (I may not have spelled her name right)**_

_**Amy: Emma Roberts**_

_**Nathan: Liam Hemsworth**_

_**Reyna: Demi Lovato**_

_**Teresa: Selena Gomez**_

_**Lucy from Lucy and the Lunatics: Nina Dobrev, Dallas, {Dallas from A&A (his name is like Noah something lol don't recall)} and Logan Lerman.**_

_**Masked Mayhem: Liam Payne, Joe Jonas, and Josh Hutcherson.**_

_**Showstoppers: Jennifere Lawrence, Taylor Swift, and Vanessa Hudgens.**_

_**I hope they give you an idea of our cast I know they don't all fit the look but this is who I think came close. Thanks for reading :)**_


End file.
